Para mi prometido
by Cacell
Summary: [YuurixWolfram] Título original: For my Fiance. Autora: Cyndi1. Wolfram oye una declaración de Yuuri que no debería haber oído...
1. Chapter 1

**Para mi prometido**

Notas de la traductora: nn qué mal, otro fic que traduzco sin permiso. Bueno, como siempre aclaro que este fic pertenece a Cyndi1 y pueden leer el original con sólo dirigirse a la sección de inglés. Su título original es **For my Fiance**. Además, este fic viene dedicado a **Rikana** quien fue la que amablemente me contactó para solicitarme la traducción nn aquí la tienes, aunque sea con un _poco_ de retraso y varios errores XD no tengo mucho tiempo.

Notas de la autora: este es mi primer intento de fic de KKM. Sólo he visto del 1-5 así que no haré referencia a las ocurrencias en el anime. De todos modos, creo que he captado las personalidades de Yuuri y Wolfram bastante bien.

Disclaimer: No poseo Kyou Kara Maou!

**_Pensamiento._**

"Habla"

Capítulo 1.

Mirando hacia la ventana Wolfram suspiró por la que tenía que haber sido la centésima vez. Estaba cercana la medianoche y el idiota (1) de Yuuri todavía no había regresado. Alrededor del almuerzo Gunter había aparecido y se lo había llevado para estudiar y entrenar. "Pero qué le estará llevando tanto tiempo, nunca estudia tan tarde". Sacó una bolsita de seda de debajo de su almohada y gentilmente jaló los cordones. Buscando en su interior sacó una delicada cinta dorada. "Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerda qué día es hoy" murmuró suavemente para sí.

Un ruido del vestíbulo mantuvo a Wolfram en alerta. Cuidadosamente puso el anillo de vuelta en su bolsita y salió de la cama. Presionando su oído contra la puerta pudo oír voces hablando suavemente. **_Ese es Weller? Y Yuuri?_**

"Su Majestad, lo hizo bastante bien hoy" Yuuri le sonrió a Conrad.

" Conrad, qué te he dicho sobre llamarme así? Eres mi padrino!" Conrad sacudió suavemente el pelo de Yuuri como disculpa.

"Apuesto a que Wolfram no parará de gritarme mañana por no llegar antes de que se durmiera" Yuuri suspiró y giró los ojos.

"Estoy seguro de que él lo entenderá. El entrenamiento es muy importante, él sabe eso" dijo Conrad un poco demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Yuuri.

"Conrad! Baja la voz! La última cosa que necesito es lidiar con ese mocoso esta noche!" Los ojos de Conrad se abrieron ante esto.

"Yuuri, tal vez deberías dormir en otro lado esta noche. La última cosa que Wolfram necesita es a ti llenándole más la cabeza de lo que puede soportar" Los ojos de Conrad se estrecharon ligeramente en Yuuri. Yuuri se estaba irritando cada vez más con Wolfram últimamente y lo estaba evitando más. En más de una ocasión Conrad había visto el corazón roto en la mirada de su hermanito. Y en más de una ocasión había oído a Wolfram llorar para sí en lo que había pensado era un lugar apartado. Mirando de nuevo a Yuuri, notó que la cabeza del otro chico estaba baja.

"La última cosa que necesita? Y yo qué, Conrad? Tengo que lidiar con él dándome más de lo que puedo soportar TODOS LOS DÍAS! Estoy harto, maldita sea! Yo nunca quise un prometido! Se pone celoso de todo, siempre me llama idiota, y duerme en MI cama pese a que le dije que no! ME ESTÁ SOFOCANDO Y LO ODIO POR ESO!" Respirando pesadamente Yuuri trató de tranquilizarse.

Ambos, Conrad y Yuuri, inclinaron la cabeza hacia la puerta que dirigía hacia la habitación de Yuuri cuando escucharon un llanto apagado. Yuuri miró a Conrad con los ojos bien abiertos. **_Oh no, Wolf está despierto. _**Conrad estrechó los ojos y sujetó a Yuuri por el cuello. "Sugiero que arregle esto, _Su Majestad_" y con eso empujó a Yuuri hasta la puerta y caminó hacia el vestíbulo.

Yuuri estaba en shock. Nunca creyó que Conrad pudiera verle con tanto... tanto odio antes. Suspirando suavemente y preparándose para lo peor, abrió lentamente la pesada puerta de roble que llevaba a su cuarto.

Wolfram estaba abrochándose temblorosamente la parte de arriba de su uniforme cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Se congeló por un momento y luego terminó su labor mucho más rápido. Sin importar cuánto lo intentaba no pudo contener los sollozos y gemidos de corazón roto que hacían su camino fuera de sus labios temblorosos. Cuando sintió una mano descansar gentilmente en su hombro sólo voló a través de la habitación.

"Wolf, por favor solo escúchame, de acuerdo? Yo..." Yuuri fue cortado por Wolfram golpeando su puño contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado. Todo estuvo tranquilo un momento, luego para la sorpresa y desánimo de Yuuri, Wolfram comenzó a golpear la pared de áspera piedra con sus nudillos desnudos una y otra y otra vez, gritando "Por qué? Por qué! POR QUÉ!"

La fuerza lo dejó rápido y Wolf pudo cuánto menos deslizarse en el pizo. Tomó manojos de cabello dorado con sus ensangrentadas manos y se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras lloraba miserablemente su desgracia para que todo el reino lo escuchara. **_Después de un año de mantenerme a su lado, protegerlo y amarlo esto es lo que obtengo! Me odia! Oh DIOS, me ODIA!_**

****

Mientras tanto Yuuri estaba parado ahí en completo shock; nunca pensó que Wolfram se derrumbaría frente a él, o cualquiera en ese asunto. Y ahora ahí estaba, su pobre Wolf sentado en absoluta miseria y era todo su culpa. Yuuri no pudo contener las lágrimas que goteaban de sus ojos cerrados. Lentamente se dirigió hacia Wolfram y colapsó junto a él.


	2. Chapter 2

Para mi prometido 

**Autora:** Cyndi1

**Traducido por:** Cacell Corp

**Pairing:** Yuuri x Wolfram

**Aclaraciones**: Este fic **NO** me **pertenece**. Su autora es **Cyndi1** y yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del inglés, así que no reclamo **ningún** crédito más allá del de traducción.

Dedicado a **Rikana** que me pidió amablemente esta traducción n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wolfram levantó la cabeza cuando fue empujado en un cálido abrazo. Yuuri enterró su rostro en el cabello de Wolfram, llorando suavemente-. Wolf, lo siento, lo siento mucho! No quise decirlo así que por favor para de llorar, ¿de acuerdo?

Wolfram se sintió mareado. No sabía qué pensar o qué hacer. Odiaba esto, esta maldita confusión. Por qué habría de decir algo tan duro si no quería decirlo. No lo habría hecho, sólo se sentía culpable de que hubiese oído la conversación, eso era todo. Empujando a Yuuri lejos de él, rápidamente saltó a sus pies y se hizo un huracán a través del cuarto. Sentándose en la cama se frotó las sienes un momento tratando de calmar el palpitar del que estaba seguro que sería una gran jaqueca pronto.- Quisiste decirlo, Yuuri, sé que quisiste. Sólo no me mientas más, ¿de acuerdo? No lo soporto más. –Wolfram enterró la cara en sus manos tratando de parar las lágrimas que estaban volviendo con venganza.

Yuuri hizo su camino hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de Wolfram. Tomando una respiración inestable miró a Wolfram con determinación en sus ojos-. De acuerdo, Wolf, no más mentiras. La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo soportarlo más –tomando un respiro profundo, tomó las manos de Wolfram y continuó-. Sé que crees en lo que le dije a Conrad y no espero que confíes en mí justo ahora. Necesitas saber la verdad. Ha pasado más que mucho, Wolf, y lamento que te hayas estado lastimando por tanto tiempo. Soy un idiota y supongo que sólo pensé que ya lo sabías de algún modo. No te odio, Wolf, lejos de eso. Sólo he estado muy confundido y... y asustado últimamente. Sé que me he estado portando muy mal contigo y estoy realmente arrepentido de eso. Estoy incluso más arrepentido de lo que dije esta noche. La verdad es que realmente me gusta tener un prometido. No puedo imaginarme una noche sin tenerte a mi lado. Cuando termino de regreso en la Tierra, nunca consigo dormir mucho. Es sólo que soy nuevo en esto, nunca he estado en una relación antes, y las relaciones entre chicos no son comunes en la Tierra. No sé qué se supone que haga, Wolf. Nunca he estado enamorado antes.

Wolfram levantó la cabeza sorprendido. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír-. No-no entiendo Yuuri... estás diciendo que tú...

Yuuri le sonrió suavemente a Wolfram. Los anchos ojos esmeralda brillantes, marcados en lágrimas, lo miraron fijamente. Podía ver los ojos de su prometido llenos de esperanza y miedo, esperando por su respuesta. Yuuri se inclinó hacia él. Levantando las manos para tocar las mejillas de Wolfram. Yuuri acercó sus labios hasta un centímetro de los de su prometido. La respiración de Wolfram golpeaba suavemente a Yuuri en rápidos jadeos.- Estoy... Estoy enamorado de ti, Wolfram.- Antes de que pudiera responder, Yuuri chocó sus labios contra los suyos.


End file.
